1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory tool mounting device for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an accessory tool mounting device for a vacuum cleaner by which accessory tools can be detachably mounted on a main body of the vacuum cleaner in a more convenient manner and thus it is convenient to store and use the accessory tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring first to FIG. 6, a conventional vacuum cleaner will be described. As shown in this figure, the vacuum cleaner 1 comprises a main body 10 in which a motor capable of generating suction power, etc. are installed, a connecting hose 14 which is detachably connected to a main body of the vacuum cleaner, an extension tube 11 of which an upper end is formed with a handle 13, and a suction portion 12 installed at a lower end of the extension tube 11.
The connecting hose 14 is detachably connected to the main body through a fitting member 15 which is installed at an end of the connecting hose 14. The suction portion 12 installed at the lower end of the extension tube 11 is a portion that sucks air containing foreign substances while contacting a plane such as a floor with a gap therebetween and moving thereon. The suction portion 12 is configured to be detachably attached to the extension tube 11.
However, since the suction portion 12 is configured to suitably suck the air from the flat floor, it cannot be properly used, for example, in a corner region, for upholstery, or the like. Thus, in addition to the suction portion 12, accessory tools are provided together with the vacuum cleaner. Such accessory tools can be mainly divided into a crevice tool, a dusting brush, and an upholstery nozzle or tool. The accessory tools are used for desired places in a state where each of them is installed at the lower end of the extension tube 11 after separating the suction portion 12 therefrom.
Since the accessory tools are provided separately from the vacuum cleaner, it is common for a user to store the accessory tools separately from the vacuum cleaner. In such a case where the accessory tools are separately stored, there is inconvenience in that in order to use the desired accessory tool, the user should seek it at a separate storage place and install it again.